Raging Heat
by Princess of ice and snow
Summary: Anna from Arendelle got herself into a unexpected trouble on the day she was supposed to be preparing for her wedding, an evil witch put her in a spell of having Fire powers. And now because of this, Anna has to conceal it and to not feel it, but can she really hide them long enough until they find a way to remove it?
1. Chapter 1 (painful memory)

**Raging heat**

Chapter one: Memory

Anna peeked into her window, and saw the spring grounds blooming from afar. Townspeople roaming freely about, children laughing and playing. Oh, how she missed the outdoors. If only she could just come out and enjoy it's beauty even for just a minute. But, she wasn't allowed to leave her room ever since the incident happened three months ago.

She left her window's side and headed in front of the mirror, as she stared at her reflection, she noticed how much she had changed since then. Her hair was always tied into a bun, she didn't want to fix it in braided pigtails like she used to, her hair, again had the white streak she once had before when Elsa struck her with Elsa's powers. She wore a formal gown, a gown which looked pretty much like the one her mom used to wear... but it was green and yellow this time. She had turned pale because of the lack of sunlight. Anna held her gloved hands nervously as her heart beat sped faster, and closed her eyes to remember what had happened that day...

She and Kristoff were out on a sled ride that day. They were in the woods enjoying time alone, well, sort of... they thought they were alone until Olaf was found hiding at the back of the sled incidentally... he had to tag along anyways...

On their way home, they enountered an old woman standing in the middle of their path. Kristoff tried to ask her to move backward so that they were to be on their way, but, she gave no response to him. Just standing there giving no answer. Without any choice left, Anna got off the sled to approach her but even before she could speak, she was struck by a strange force which came from the old woman's direction. Kristoff, in panic mode, ran to her side. As he was to demand the witch to take back what she had done to Anna, she disappeared.

As he held Anna in his arms, Anna attempted to touch him. On the second of her touch, she had burnt his coat. In fact, everything burnt and melted in her presence. Anna didn't understand but she wanted to. Kristoff took her back to Elsa hoping that she might know how to deal with the problem.

Oh, yeah she dealt with it alright... sort'a... She confronted her that there was NO possible way of undoing it. That only the witch who did it is the only person who can undo the curse. In the meantime, Anna had to hide it. By concealing it, she meant hiding away from the world and wearing the gloves which had helped Elsa to conceal hers. At first, Anna wouldn't take her advise, but she was forced to do so. No sooner than later, she became exactly like Elsa - Trying to control her powers, being secretive, and now, Anna had shut out everyone she loved, including Kristoff.


	2. Author's note: not a chapter

Author's note

Hi guys! so, yeah, I'm totally a newbie so I hope you won't be so judging. This is my first story and I've barely got there being a pro. I've been writing stories for awhile now, and I'll share them all to you right after I finish this one. I woud love some reviews, and I hope I get my first followers :)

I hope you all enjoy this story :D

~ Author of "Raging heat"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: reunion

Anna's head ached, her eyes forced close, and she gnashed her teeth. She hated this, everything about it. And she could bear it no more. She wanted to be back on track in the road of her life. She wanted to freely roam her Kingdom's grounds again and getting ready for her wedding, which was delayed because of this little dilemma. Nowadays, she often spent her time locked up in her room trying to control her powers, trying to conceal her feelings for her emotions effected deeply with her powers. Even if she tried not to, she now had actually shut out everyone in the castle, Gerda, Kai, Mary, Josh and even Elsa and Kristoff… which she was afraid she would. Fear was now her greatest enemy… and she often lost in battles with it.

She was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts as she heard a knock on her door.

"Ugh it's probably that annoying Mary again." She thought to herself. Mary was her personal maid who often spends effortless hours trying to make Anna feel 'less lonely' which had now become a bore to her.

But the knock pattern sounded so familiar as if she's heard it before, but she wasn't so sure… it was so long ago… uhm… 4 months to be exact?

She felt a bit nervous so she maneuvered about her room for a few seconds before finally gathering enough courage to open the door. Finally ready, she slowly reached for the door knob, although she thought she thought she was finally brave enough to face the person behind it, her hands still shivered in fear. Slowly opening the door, she was surprised to see a familiar looking face. Tall, blonde, fair, with chocolate brown eyes, not to mention charming too. She smiled so sweetly as if she's never smiled before, his presence made her feel so light.

"Hello there feisty pants"

She hugged him tightly, and then carefully, she hugged him lightly. She didn't want to burn his shirt, even though she wore her gloves, her powers had somewhat had a mind of its own, breaking through her gloves.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too…"

"I never expected you to even visit."

"What? Are you kidding there is no way I would do that"

"Well, you have been missing for a few weeks already"

"I was just busy"

"Whatever ice freak"

"Chocolate nut."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three: We used to be best friends

He really DID miss her. If only this little problem didn't come, and to think that it was right 3 weeks before their wedding. He brushed all those thoughts away for awhile as he kissed her on the lips. She needed this. His affection, his love, to show her not to be so scared any more… knowing his fiancé… Even though many times he tried, he couldn't exactly picture her situation right now, all he could think of was that she was alone, terrified, isolated, and so full of fear trapped inside her cold dark room. He wanted to cheer her up, he NEEDED to.

"uhh… hey. Anna darling."

"yeah?" she said looking up to his beautifully charming face.

"what do you say we head downstairs to Elsa and Olaf in the dinning room?"

Her eyes widened at this invitation. Her heart skipped several beats for she could swear, and her stomach nervously tingled. Before she could even speak, she tripped on some of the words she was supposed to say:

" E-er-I-we-O-down…?"

" I-is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"E-Elsa?" She finally got it right, sort of…

"Yes."

"Kristoff… I-I'd love to but… well, don't you think will… you know… scold me? You know her, always wanting things her way, besides, she's already warned me never to come out of my room unless it's something urgent. She probably wouldn't want to see me at this kind of hour—"

"but what if I told you I did?"

Anna turned head and saw a graceful looking figure. A royal as can be queen dressed in an icicle blue dress, she had platinum blonde hair, she was beautifully fair, and… her sister….

"I know, I've told you not to leave your room unless necessary. But, right after I've thought things over, I realized that it wasn't fair that I keep you in there for way too long…. A-and I…"

"You?"

"I…"

"uh-huh?"

" I… we…"

"Elsa?"

"ugh… okay, you got me. I missed you."

Anna smiled sweetly at her nervously adorable sister. She approached her and hugged her lightly. Breaking from the embrace Elsa cupped Anna's chin and said:

"Now… would the little lady care to join us for luch? Especially when there's some chocolates for dessert."

"I. would. Love that!"

Taking her sister's hand, Elsa led them downstairs as Kristoff followed close by and bent down to Anna and said:

"yep. I knew it. Now the two of you really are chocolate nuts."

"I don't care… I'm proud to be one!"

"Elsa! This is amazing!" Anna exclaimed as she gracefully scooped herself a spoonful of chocolate fudge.

"I knew you'd like it."

Elsa just couldn't get enough of her sister's adorable ways. She loved seeing her smile at everyone in the castle as she finally got out from her room. And at times, she just couldn't believe how positive Anna really was. Even in the hardest of times, she still managed to smile and keep on moving.

" Hi guys! Look what I found!" Olaf exclaimed as he waddled to the table.

"what is it Olaf?"

He handed Anna an old book. Literally old book. Carefully, she opened it and saw some of the pictures which were taken when she and Elsa were together again after the great thaw. Unexpectedly, she shut the book closed and ran upstairs and back in her room. As Elsa chased after her and knocked on her door.

"go away Elsa!"

"Anna, what's going on?"

"it's killing me. I hate this. I hate my life!"

"what are you talking about?"

"Everything was finally supposed to go the things I expected it to be, what I've been wishing for 13 years! But now… It's all gone…. Because I've become a monster."

"Anna—"

"leave me alone! And never talk to me again! Ever!"

And after this, they didn't speak for 7 months.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsa's part of the story (Between 7 months):

Elsa walked silently heading to her office room one morning. It has been like this for 5 months nowadays, her waking up in early mornings, after eating breakfast, she immediately heads to her office to attend to her royal duties, walking in the cold, dark, extremely silent corridor.

As usual, she did so, but something else brushed her thoughts away as her interest was caught upon hearing a noise from Anna's room which was not too far from where her workplace was. Turning, she thought about what had happened 5 months ago. She wanted to talk to her beloved sister, even just for awhile. It's been so long. As she walked slowly towards Anna's door, she thought… was this what she had gone through for 15 years? When she, herself was locked up inside her own room as Anna was left alone with no one to talk to? Well, if it was, then I'm sorry, 'cause I guess it wasn't that easy as she thought it would be.

She knocked softly 5 times hoping that somehow Anna would open the door, she guessed wrong.

"Whoever is behind that door, leave immediately!" Anna shouted from inside her room.

Elsa's eyes widened as she heard this from her. Anna's never said that, ever. I could swear the only one who could have said that was….

ME….

Snow started to fall as Elsa started to grip the knob as it froze. I've had enough… I guess I'm to blame for this… 'cause I'm a monster myself…

Elsa backed away from the door and left into her office.

"I guess there's nothing I can do for her…. But hope that she'll be okay…"S


End file.
